Inktober 2019
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: Just a bit of fun for the 2019 Inktober challenge
1. Ring

**RING – WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY STYLE**

* * *

**The first prompt for the Inktober 2019 challenge is here. Mainly I will be using my OC's and the boys, however depending on the day and word in question I will be shifting from one thing to another. This has nothing to do with the original stories, all is written in good fun for the challenge. **

* * *

The phone chimed, my lips curving in the corners as my mischief senses started tingling, the message should have been Yusuke's weekend theme. Contrary to what I believed, the text was actually from Kurama, a sort of riddle being sent to all of us and a new number by the looks of it. The cryptic and boring message made me roll my eyes, apparently we had to use our brains, everything revolving around one word. Aside from that, we even had a meeting point set for the afternoon. With a quick reply telling him "ya boring" I continued about my day as I would normally would.

As time for the meeting drew closer, my brain started to focus more and more on Kurama's stupid message. Something related to "ring"? What the Hell? I went shopping, browsing through random items in search of inspiration, so much so that I was almost late and had to sprint to get to the meeting point in the park. As I arrived, Kurama and Yusuke were already there, sitting on a bench.

I greeted them, cocking a brow at Kurama when he asked what I brought. From my bag I produced a headband with horns on it and a red cape.

"Bull ring?" Kurama tried to keep a straight face but that went down the drain when Yusuke started laughing and pointing his finger at me.

"I would like to say I was the one behind the word choice, however that was Kazuma." Me and Yusuke shared a look "I did not bring anything since I believe he was referring to the ice ring in the park." Slapping my forehead, Yusuke laughed even harder. Kurama, although looking amused kept his usual composure. From his pocket he retrieved his phone and dialled a number.

From the tree above us the song "What does the fox say?" started playing and it was then we noticed Hiei had been there all along. Dropping to the ground he smirked showing Kurama the phone "Since you decided to give me this abomination why not torture you as well. Ringtone?"

Each of us had a different idea when it came to things involving "rings" it seamed. Now we were all very confused since Kuwabara was the only one missing in this equation and although winter had not settled in properly, it was rather cold to just be sitting around like that.

Our attention was drawn to the ice ring, the music stopping, Kuwabara's voice reaching our ears through the speakers. In the middle of the scene Yukina stood looking down at her boyfriend who was on one knee, ring in his hand, declaring her love for her.

"Apparently we got it all wrong and he was just too nervous to convey the message properly." Ignoring Kurama's statement I poked Yusuke's ribs.

"What did you bring?"

He did his best to keep a straight face when showing me the item, but I crouched laughing away and hiding from view behind the ice ring panels "Really? A cock ring?" Kurama slapped his forehead, Yusuke actually looking embarrassed for once by what his brain managed to bring to the table. Pulling me up by the hoodie, Kurama took off my stupid bull horns just in time to great the happy couple, Yukina radiating from head to toes, Kuwabara looking proud for his accomplishment since she said "YES".

Shortly we all joined the ice ring, apart from Hiei, who sat drinking a coffee, surveying our silly wobbly attempts to skate.

"Well Yusuke, looks like this was a good day. A bit of a horny situation from your side." Placing the horns on his head, laughter echoed as he started chasing me "Next time don't bring a cock ring to a bull fight bitchass."


	2. Mindless

**MINDLESS – TRIALS OF A ROSY SOUL (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

**Second prompt is the word MINDLESS. So let's see how you like this.**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

Looking back on everything now, I would have never planned for such an outcome. I am forged in different ways however it seems my human years have managed to soften certain edges, the love received I let pour in my core, shaping me into something new. The same shadow is cast from this body I possess yet it shifts now. I have learned how to shed tears, how to smile until my stomach and cheeks hurt, both good and bad memories blending inside my head.

Some of my fondest memories are of more recent times, of my human years alongside my friends. I did not plan to fall head over heels for her, not in all my years. She wouldn't even show me interest, not even when I learned she too held feelings for me. However that was not the time she needed to come forth, oh no not at all. Like the little vixen knew, kept coming back when the fear in my soul got the better of me.

I have never told her when I set my eyes on her for real, when I truly began dodging her due to the fear in my heart, that I would destroy her, hinder her soul, hurt her in unimaginable ways. Then again why would I even look twice at a mindless, mischievous, drop dead gorgeous laughing woman?

I laugh alone when going back on the memory, playing it in my head. I have known her for a couple of years by the point I started getting ideas. It was the weekend, such a hot summer day and I had so many chores and trips to take, the simple idea of the blazing sun filling me with dread even in the early morning hours, however the tasks still needed to be carried out.

The town was crowded, several events taking place in different parts of the city. Armed with a water bottle at my disposal, I made my way towards my destination. Contrary to what I believed, the list of tasks cleared fairly quickly.

Luckily the majority of citizens were more interested in the events taking place so once I had some free time on my hands I decided to indulge in the festivities. Leaning against a lamp post I waited to see a group of people running in a marathon. From the posters all around the city I quickly learned they had to pass through 4 checkpoints: bubbles bath, water splash, color bombs and glitter heaven. Looking at the large gate located on the street, the number four on top of it indicated the runners were reaching the last checkpoint.

Cheers reached my ears from further up the street which meant the runners were approaching the finish line. Through the people making their way, a familiar face came in sight, sheer determination painted on her face as she picked up the pace passing one of the runners. That concentrated face did not suit her record of constant bad habits, but then again this was her.

Once she managed to pass the checkpoint, the canons exploded with glitter and that's when all thoughts left me. She stopped running, twirling in place as the glowing particles stuck to her skin and clothes. One of the most beautiful smiles took over that determination, true laughter blooming from her chest, happiness radiating from her every pore. I just stated, mouth agape, mesmerized as how beautiful that smile made her. Moments passed and she finally made eye contact with me and I felt something was squeezing my chest. She has never smiled like that at school so seeing someone she actually knew meant she would retreat back into her shell.

Bending she picked up a fist full of glitter from the ground blowing away the content from her palm towards me. That smile on her lips never wavered, not even as she waved at me and continued her jog down the street.

I knew then I would always want Hana to smile, I would always awe in front of that cheer and infectious aura. The mindless crazy woman to leave me just as mindless.


	3. Bait

**TAKE THE BAIT KURAMA (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

**Third work for Inktober is "BAIT". Enjoy :)**

* * *

Whenever Yusuke felt like playing naughty I would never be the one to say no, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. It was mainly an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth thing since he always help me with my mischiefs and pranks.

As per the usual schedule we had going for us, me and Kurama arrived at the temple right after work, Kuwabara and Yusuke catching a later train. That Friday night all wanted to do something else, Kurama fleeing the scene rather early into the night after helping us with the cleaning. Kuwabara retreated into the kitchen with Yukina, happy to help her with cooking just so he could spend time with her. Hiei was nowhere to be seen, probably out for training the moment we set foot on the temple grounds. That left just me and Yusuke, randomly strolling from room to room in search of something to occupy our time.

"Yo, Hana, get here." Peeking into his room I saw him take out a fishing rod, glow in the dark sticks and a bag "Come on, we're going out." Shrugging my shoulders I followed since I was bored out of my wits. Not like fishing would prove to be more entertaining, but where there was Yusuke, there was fun.

We took a long time walking through the forest chatting about random stuff that happened to us during the week but after nearly an hour of walking through the forest, at night, I was beginning to question where that stupid lake he wanted to fish in was.

"Dude, where are we going? And who the fuck fishes at night?" taking out a cigarette, he light it up, stopping in his tracks.

"Not long now. Plus this is a different type of fish, you'll see." A wide grin spread across his face, making me lift my brows in confusion. What was he up to?

I soon received the answer to that question as he hushed me once we were getting closer. From the bushes we hid behind I could see someone in the lake taking a bath. Slapping a hand across my mouth I managed to contain the gasp wanting to emerge as I realized we were actually looking at Kurama. But the bastard near me already knew that as he did his best to not crack up while he took the fishing rod out. To our right, Kurama's clothes were hung on a branch, Yusuke trying to fish them. I felt the laughter bubbling in my throat as he managed to get his pants, going in for a second attempt at his shirt.

"He'll kill you." I whispered, him shushing me while trying not to laugh out loud.

"Who goes there?" I froze, eyes going wide as I realized Kurama left his spot in the lake. Silence followed yet I couldn't see him from my hiding spot "Yusuke, you need to do a better job at concealing your energy." Looking over at Yusuke I saw no Yusuke. The mother fucker ditched me giving away the spot when he used his energy to run. Kurama's clothes were also nowhere to be seen and I was stuck.

The leaves concealing me shifted and I jumped on my feet, hands up in the air. Kurama's expression changed from mad to absolute mortified as his mind took a moment too long to process why I was there and not Yusuke. My eyes fell from his face, travelling to his water covered nakedness.

"What are you doing here Hana?" he covered his private parts, turning a flustered face to where his clothes used to be and realizing they were gone. Running behind the bush, that incredible blush turned even redder "Hana, answer me?"

"I am...fishing?" my hands picked up the fishing rod Yusuke left behind, Kurama's eyes growing in size.

"That is preposterous, where are my clothes?" Geez he was cranky when embarrassed.

"The big fish got them?" he wasn't in the mood for my puns, anger tugging at the corners of his eyes "Ok, shesh, I had no idea this was the plan." Then it hit me, Yusuke used me as bait to get away. I'll show him if I ever get back and not killed by Kurama.

Unzipping the hoodie I had on, I took it off and held it out for Kurama to take from my hand.

"Can you please look away?" that blush has not faded from his face and I found it so unlike him to be this shy, but I figured it was because I caught him off guard.

"Sure I can but that doesn't mean I want to." Rolling his eyes to the side he let a small groan escape his mouth "I like what I saw." His eyes found my face again, an uneasy expression startling me "Are you" taking a step closer, my head tilted slightly to the left "ashamed of your body?"

"No." came fast and forced as he took a step back, us circling the bush he was hiding behind.

"Ok fine." Throwing the hoodie over to him, I heard a small thank you leaving his lips "Be that way." Turning away to look at the water, I heard him fussing around, probably trying to establish how to best tie that around his waist "Need help?"

"I can handle this small task."

Shaking my head I let out a sigh "Mhm, sure you can." Looking down at the water banks I shrug my shoulders and kicked my shoes off. Kurama stopped moving behind me as my pants came off followed by my t-shirt and bra. Stepping inside the water, a small shiver took me over, but I got used to it fairly quickly once I started splashing my skin.

Clearing his throat Kurama finally spoke "You forgot to take off your…"

"I will after I get out of the water. Can't be going back with wet panties. Well, at least not wet from the water." His brows lifted, that blush reaching his cheeks once more "Are you going to join me or not?"


	4. Frozen

**FROZEN (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

"Freeze buster? Like this?" Yukina tried to bring her hands together to form a gun shape, yet failed halfway through, everything resulting in a tangled mess. Chuckling more to myself, I explained to her once more.

"Like this." A smile formed on the ice maiden's face "Also say it with more confidence. Freeze buster! Use your voice girl." Shaking her head she mentioned she's not the type to usually yell. What were we actually doing? Reenacting action movie lines. In general Yukina has been spared when it came to pranks and most of her time was spent with Kuwabara. But there were times when he was busy or I would just steal a few moments with her because let's be fair, there's enough sausage fest going on at the temple, girls need to stick together. We mostly sat and watched movies so you could see us reenacting silly things we saw.

"Come on, you need to be tough when saying that." My eyes widened, corners of my mouth turning upwards "Yukina? I just had a bad thought."

"Oh no." yet as the sleeve of her kimono reached her little mouth, she giggled after which she listened to my glorious plan. My corruption was spreading even to the more gentle ones.

Later on in the day, the boys headed out to gather wood and we like two little good girls were left to tend to lunch. That was an easy task and enough for us to get ready.

Spying was my task, Yukina jumping at the sound of my voice when she heard me calling after her. We both stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed over our chests like two bad asses from an action movie. Truth be told it was like living in one sometimes.

Kurama rose his head waving at us, Kuwabara smiling big calling out his lover's name.

"Now Yukina." I glanced at her as she shaped her hands in the form of a gun and spoke.

"Freeze busters." Kurama looked at us puzzled as Kuwabara yelled out for the entire forest to hear.

"What is that my love?"

Rolling my eyes I was stuck in an "I told you so" situation. Picking up a bucket I had near me, Yukina gathered her courage.

"I said. FREEZE BUSTERS." Having my queue set I threw the content from inside the bucket on the stairs taking from my feet a hose, continuing to water down the stairs.

"Hana, what are you up to?" came Kurama's voice who was about twenty or so stairs away. As soon as the little ice maiden bend down and touched the water, her energy bloomed making the stairs a slippery slope, Kurama and Kuwabara abandoning the wood they were caring, sliding all the way to the bottom.

Laughter was heard from our left, Hiei falling out of a nearby tree. The fall didn't seem to hinder him as he still kept laughing.

"That's for not complying to the Yukina's demands to freeze." Poor thing, she looked guilty as Hell but me and Hiei could not stop laughing.


	5. Build

**BUILD IT UP (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

**Prompt 5 hits us with the word BUILD. Had to strain my mind a bit to come up with something but overall I am happy with the outcome.**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

Friday was approaching rapidly which meant that Hana would come pick me up for the usual weekend retreat. I could not concentrate on Yusuke's theme since I had more pressing matters on my mind. Constant thoughts swam back and forth, not giving me peace even in my slumber. For some time now ideas shifted as I tried to come up with the best way to confess my feelings to Hana. It needed to be different as she was adamant on ignoring my hints. By her body language I knew all too well that she managed to catch on however she wasn't willing to participate in the same dance as myself. Her body language became more open, eyes lingering on me a moment longer, a smile forming just for me to see. But Hana is Hana and she will punish me for all those years of waiting before saying yes, if she was willing to take me that is. She would shy away when I would express affection, eyes scanning me for ill intentions.

I needed something else, another way.

Friday afternoon as I was walking back home an idea came to mind, feet stopping in front of a flower shop. I would build for her a bouquet of flowers, each expressing something. Walking in with a confidence strut, I stopped turning to analyze some of the flowers on display. Hana would have no way of knowing what the flowers represent, however I can order her a book. But it needs to also have pictures.

"May I help you with anything sir?"

Turning to the store clerk I smiled with new found confidence "I was wondering if I can make a special bouquet, order some flowers that are not on display here?" the lady offered me a polite smile in return, pulling out a catalog from a shelf. Perusing through the pages, I soon had created the image in my head. Heading over to the counter I started describing what I wanted.

The outer layer of the bouquet will be formed of blue, white and pink Love in a Mist flowers which represent "you puzzle me" for with Hana you never could quite decipher what she would say or do. Following the same pattern of colors, pink China Rose was added. The Hibiscus represents "grace" and as much as she hates to view herself like that, she truly is graceful, it's rooted in her. Gorse will be set in the middle, for a pop of yellow color, representing "endearing affection". A couple of Blue Bells scattered across this new canvas created to tell her "I will be constant" and lastly pink Ambrosia for "love returned".

Happy with the choice made, I paid half of the estimated amount, having been promised a delivery within the week.

"Next Friday afternoon would be perfect."

Once I arrived home, the book in question was also ordered.

* * *

The following week as Friday once again crept up on me, the anticipation built in my chest giving birth to new scenarios as I tried to envision how she would react. Would she be surprised, will she mouth something along the lines of "finally fox", would she blush, dare to share a kiss with me?

The bouquet was more than I had envisioned and I made certain to leave a generous tip. The book was already with me since it arrive at the office that very morning so all I needed to do was go home, pack a few things for the weekend and then meet Hana.

As I reached the house, Hana's truck was already parked outside. With her constantly changing schedule it was hard to get a firm grasp on when she was off or when she was working. I didn't give it too much thought since mother would have surely kept her company and I was right.

The second I walked inside, Hana came out in the hallway.

"Welcome home Suichi." A smile graced her lips and for a moment I froze, ideas once more clashing in my head. How would it be for her to actually great me like this daily? "Oh wow Shiori is lucky to have you as a son, that bouquet is gorgeous."

"Actually Hana…"

Mother also came out in the hallway, Hana pointing at the flowers in my hands. With a heavy sigh I smiled, offering the flowers to my mother. She thanked me, happy for the present received, going inside the kitchen to place them in water.

"Come on go get ready." Hana urged me, the forever impatient one.

"Of course, I'll do my best to hurry."

Guess I need to come up with a new plan.


	6. Husky

**HUSKY (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

**Prompt 6 guys, HUSKY, woot! My intention is to finish these off faster, 2-3 a day if time allows it as I am trying to not get too distracted from the actual What Does the Fox Say fic. To be honest these small prompts, these what ifs and what could have been (is) makes my mind work towards different scenarios and I am really enjoying this.**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

The phone vibrated on my desk with an incoming message. Scanning the screen, my brows drew together as I read the first part "_Sorry but I don't think I can make it to the temple today."_ Opening the message continued_ "Will try tomorrow, go on without me this week." _As soon as I hit send to the latest email I had typed, the phone reached my ear.

Holding it with my shoulders as I was trying to multitask, it rang three times before she finally picked up, a husky voice at the other end making me question of I had dialed the wrong number. Looking at the name, I had not made a mistake, a sniffling sound being heard followed by a fit of coughing.

"Leave the door open, I am coming over." Closing the call I grabbed my coat and headed out of the office. I had plenty extra hours under my belt, leaving work a couple of hours earlier wasn't going to inconvenience me.

After several stops, I reached Hana's apartment an hour later and tried the door which opened. Closing it behind me, I left my shoes at the entrance, making my way to her room. Hiding under the covers, Hana was shaking, teeth clattering so hard I could hear it ever since I walked in. Sitting on the bed, I gently lifted the covers to see her soaked in sweat. Placing a hand on her forehead, she was burning up.

Heavy lids opened as she looked at me, a coughing fit not allowing her to speak. Hushing her, I gently rubbed her back in circular motions "We need to get you changed alright? Are you going to let me help you?" for once she chose not be stubborn. Glancing at the nightstand, she had taken some pills, the amount there indicating she has been trying to get better for at least two days. It was good that she was sweating but I couldn't let her sit in those damp clothes anymore, however a bath was not a good idea in her state either.

Picking her up, she shivered against me, apologizing between coughs "That's enough out of you for now." Placing her on the couch for the time being, I started looking for clean sheets and blankets for her bed, changing everything. The task of finding clothes for her was a bit harder, but I chose what I thought was more something she would wear inside the home and placed them near her on the couch "Hana?" gently brushing the hair from her face she let out a small groan "I am going to carry you to the bathroom. I need to wash you fast and get you in clean clothes."

"Fuck that." Rolling my eyes I tried not to chuckle and give her that satisfaction. I needed to be firm and help her get better "You know there is something called" another coughing fit took over making her almost choke.

"Enough talking" picking her up once again I proceeded to the bathroom, protest dying on her lips. She was trying to be brave, but when she felt the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, her shivering became violent. Pondering on the action for a moment there was no way I could get her to properly wash "Maybe we need to do this another way."

Once back in the living room and wrapped in a warm blanket, I retreated back to bathroom, bringing back with me towels, soap and hot water in a laver.

Tired eyes scanned my face when I placed everything near her, but she made no jokes instead apologizing for being a burden "Nonsense, I just want to see you get better. Now please don't strain your voice." She let me open up the cocoon she made around her body with the blanket, hands reaching to her blouse "I need to wash you alright?" a small nod followed, glossy stare taking me in, me trying my best not to break eye contact as her clothes reached the floor. I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising, however this was not the time for ideas to roam free inside my head.

Once in clean dry clothes, a hot tea, a mixture of herbs I brought and a bit of food, she fell asleep. I spent the night watching over her, monitoring her temperature and breathing, waking her up once for more pills. She finally settled down, temperature reaching normal parameters by the time the sun went up.

Leaning closer I gently kissed her forehead before retreating to the kitchen to make some coffee. Perhaps this sort of weekend away from everyone was a good thing. At least that way no one could steal her attention. Who would have thought a common cold would end up a good thing?


	7. Enchanted

**Enchanted (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

**Prompt 7 is ENCHANTED and while I played around with more than one idea in my head I chose this one in Hana's POV.**

* * *

After my first encounter with the demon side of Shuichi Minamino there was a long time I stayed clear of the green house on the school grounds. I knew of course by that time that he could manipulate even the smallest seed at his disposal but why give him more to go on right?

It took me a few months of getting to know him and his gang better than I finally worked up the courage to finally step inside the green house once again. I had avoided spending time with him alone but it wasn't like he could be found alone near me but now I needed to deliver a message from Yusuke since apparently mister perfect didn't carry a phone on him while at school.

"Suichi are you here?" the door to the greenhouse squeaked, making me frown at it as if that would have magically sort out the predicament. Taking a deep breath as encouragement, I took the first step inside "Minamino?" from around the corner his fiery hair captured my attention.

"How may I be of assistance?" I almost gagged at this fake act he was pulling. Dude you were ready to sick your plants on me the day you learned of my powers, time to drop the act. Scouting the area, no plants were out to get me that time.

"Yusuke wants you to meet up with him after 18:00 in Central Park near the fountain."

Bobbing his head once he presented to me a short thank you. Looking at him then, he did look different from the Suichi I had known. Kurama was dangerous in a sense, keeping me on edge at all time we were in the same room together.

"Cool then." Before I turned to leave, I took one more glance at him. Truth be told I haven't seen him with just his white shirt on, sleeves rolled up. His hands were a bit dirty from the soil he was probably handling, he must really love the plants if he learned to manipulate them in such a way.

"I need you to know" he took me by surprise when he started speaking "as long as your intentions are not foul and you are not going to hurt any of the people I care for, you have no reason to fear me." Of course he noticed, pfff, show off.

"Look" I actually took another step inside the greenhouse "I never had any bad intentions, you just saw what you wanted to see and you were wrong. No need to feel bad about it."

His brows lifted slightly but no true emotion could be seen on his face "I still stand by my initial analysis so as far as it concerns me, I am not in the wrong, however I have heard good things about you lately."

A tried not to smirk but I couldn't help myself "Well now, don't go changing your opinion because then you will be wrong and I will be right."

A small chuckle left him, face lighting up "In all honestly I would much rather prefer to be in the wrong this time." Gesturing with his hand "Care to come inside?"

Nodding my head, I let the heavy door close behind me. As expected he was just tending to plants, moving them in bigger pots, watering, the works I guessed since my knowledge on plant handling was close to none. After staring at random objects for a nonspecific period of time.

"Hey can I ask you something?" turning to look at me he patiently waited "Can you please show me some of your powers?"

I guess he quickly understood it was pure curiosity involved and nothing more. He took in his hand a small seed, from it blooming a small plant, my eyes doubling in size. Since he must of enjoyed my honest reaction, he made a small baby plant bloom, flowers coming to life before my very eyes.

I was honestly enchanted by what I saw, an entire new world opening up to me and I was in the very centre of it.


	8. Frail

**Frail (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

**Prompt 8 FRAIL you guys and I am on a roll. Let's see how this pans out.**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

_We have always tried to shelter the girls from any action as much as possible, but before relocations took place and we had a more controlled system, we had a few close encounters. One of them being the following:_

Looking over Yusuke's shoulder, the compact mirror revealed Botan swinging a bat against a demon's head.

"What is going on over there?" Yusuke yelled at the device, Hana's face coming in view "What the fuck are you doing there?" Hana ducked as Botan swung her bat again.

"I got caught up in the crossfire, these low class scum are all over the place."

"Are you two hurt?" I leaned closer checking the small screen just to see it drop to the ground, connection ending. We didn't need to discuss the issue further. Hiei took the rooftops as we ran in the centre of the outbreak. With the Kakai barrier down some low class demons managed to make their way through, hiding in the sewers and forming alliances, all deciding to emerge as one trying to take over the city. Thankfully they weren't strong however with Botan and Hana in the middle of the action the chances of their survival dropped drastically compared to ours.

We were running against the current of scared citizens, some screaming, others trampling over the ones that fell in an attempt to get away. The police could not contain all of them since they emerged in different part of the city so the chaos erupted almost immediately.

"Hiei have you located them?" Kuwabara yelled, stopping to help someone up, however above all the noise festering around us it was hard to make out what anyone was saying. Yusuke ran ahead, not bothering to stop for us. Kuwabara picked up the pace, me following close by checking the building tops from time to time for Hiei's queue as to where the girls were.

Botan and Hana were not fighters, their frail built and low energy making them an easy target for low class demons to overpower. Looking up at the sky the SDF were making their way to Human World in an attempt to conceal the threat. I have made sure my family was safe, locked and protected inside the house, however I had no knowledge on how Shizuru was fairing, or Keiko and Yusuke's mother. I could only hope they were safe. Kuwabara showed no concern and neither did Yusuke so they must have known ahead of time where they were and if they were safe.

But what was Hana doing? Why was she in the middle of this?

Hiei pointed to a location and headed on ahead, Yusuke picking up the pace, us in hot pursuit. Please let them be safe. Yells soon reached my ears, the girl's cries echoing in the empty part of the city. Empty apart from the demons heading their way. Pulling out my rose whip they didn't even knew what hit them. Yusuke took to punching and kicking, Kuwabara slicing through some that were in his path.

Looking ahead, Hiei sat looking at something, a dead demon at his feet. Turning a corner I could not believe my eyes. Around Botan and Hana, demons laid unconscious, bruised and beaten. Both girls swinging their bats like they have been taking down demons ever since the dawn on time, high fiving each other when another one laid at their feet.

"And here we were all worried." Yusuke came in view, clapping at their performance, a proud smile replacing the worry from before.

"You know you could have come a little earlier, it's not nice to break out in sweat like this." Botan flipped the bat over her shoulder, Hana using it to stretch her back. She looked over at me, then at my whip and smiled big. Looks like I was wrong and the girls were not so frail after all.


	9. Swing

**Swing (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

The times when I was allowed to join the boys on a mission were extremely rare. Grunt work, anything requiring brute force was out of the question, those being the main types Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei would engage in. Kurama was in the neutral zone, but if something required finesse, he would be there seeing it through. Us girls were side show freaks until sometimes something popped up.

Most of the times they were easy tasks, but one gave me a certain pleasure whenever I remember it. Why? Because foxy boy lost his cool for once.

For the first time a dress code has been involved, us needing to get close to a human girl who apparently had a demon roommate she was not aware of. We had to get close to her, assess the situation if possible, get a viable address and then have that demon registered, that if we saw her fit to live in Human World.

Yusuke and Kurama dressed in their best suits since we had to scope out a high class club. Fancy little lady we had there. Yusuke and Kurama would go in first, taking a table reserved under their names. I would get in half an hour later and take a seat at the bar.

With a charming smile set on my lips, mischief set in my eyes, the high heels clicked on the marbled floor. Running a hand through my freshly curled hair, I left my coat, stripping down to a tight fitted, spaghetti strapped dress. As I sat at the bar my elbows rested against it as I bent, cleavage on display as I ordered a Martini. Through the corner of my eye, I had already located Yusuke and Kurama, since the fiery red hair stood out. Opposite of me at the bar stood our target. High maintenance was the only thing that came to mind when seeing her and I was fairly sure that if I touched faces with her, I would be wearing a second coat of makeup, that's how much she had on.

Yusuke strut over to her just as the martini was set in front of me. With his chest puffed and shirt sleeves rolled halfway up, he leaned against the bar, chit chatting our target away. At least he tried. In less than a minute she blew him off as I did my best to suppress laughter. Taking out my phone, I started snapping a few selfies, mirroring the target's so called posh behavior. My only reason why I even resorted to that was to catch a glimpse of Kurama. As I handed the phone to the barman and smiled, I saw a pair of hungry eyes scanning every way my body bent over the bar, how I climbed on top of it and took a swing of my drink.

Minutes passed and Kurama moved in, trying to woo our target. Never have I seen a less interested girl in him, despite his charming smile that would make any woman swoon and sigh, she just wasn't having it. Smirking, I ordered a second drink and texted Yusuke. Once Kurama returned trying not to look defeated by the sudden refusal of a woman, my partner in crime leaned closer to him whispering something. Our eyes locked, him complying to my wishes. I needed him to hit on me.

His hair came in my peripheral view as he ordered a drink for himself and then looked over at me "And another drink for?" Cocking my left eyebrow, I had to really concentrate to not laugh. Leaning closer to my ear it was as if he purred the words out "A little too revealing." I felt his hand travelling up my lower back, me pressing a gentle hand to his chest creating a bit of distance.

"Then why do you look like you are ready to pounce?" his usual neutral mask remained unaffected, eyes scanning my look from head to toes and right back up. He didn't like that I had seen something slip though his mask, but he wasn't retreating either. Getting up I thanked him for the drink "But I don't want to play with big boys tonight."

As I made my way to the opposite side of the bar I didn't look back, but boy did the look he gave me linger, burning through the back of my head. Yusuke on the other hand was trying his best to not fully crack up at me rejecting Kurama. Passing our target I bumped into her.

"Oh my, I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to." My big apologetic eyes managed to sway her, her brows lifting slightly "I just wanted to get away from a jerk." Her eyes travelled to Kurama then back to me.

"I get it, he hit on me too, if I am sitting alone at the bar, that doesn't mean this is an invitation?"

"Right?" we both smiled, her eyes falling to the empty chair next to her, her chin lifting with the motion of her head. Naturally I took her invitation. One thing the boys failed to see, and God knows why Kurama went ahead with Yusuke's initial plan, was that our lady was not interested in men. Her eyes scanned me the moment I came through the door, she licked her lips when I leaned over the bar, I caught her looking at me when I was taking pictures, the proof being there on my screen. She checked out girls who walked by. I had her.

Casual conversation led to dancing, dancing lead to more drinks. With the euphoria around us, little miss sunshine cornered me, advances long forgotten as she went for my lips directly. It was clear this was her weekend theme, plans revolving around fun, shots and sex.

"How about you come over to my place?" her alcohol infused breath lingered on my skin, clinging to my pores and I just smiled.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to send me home like a good little girl." She smirked at my jab, long nails traveling down my cleavage.

"I don't do good." she liked to be in charge and I could get by faking it.

Yusuke and Kurama where nowhere in sight when we exited the club but I knew they would follow. The target used to spend her nights in several different places so I had only hoped that she would take me to her apartment, where her demon roommate was. Since she had not used her powers, it was hard to detect her once again. We needed that address.

Fate shinned upon me because the second my drunken companion slammed the front door and hushes me, I heard another door in the house closing. She took me to her room, crashing on the bed, urging me to join her.

"Sure thing but I need to use the loo first." After taking the directions provided I went to the bathroom and just sat there. She would fall asleep given her state and I could walk out of the apartment. Turning on the water I let it flow, time going by. After about 15 minutes I exited the room and begged for her to be asleep. Peaking inside, sure enough she was snoozing away. I closed the door behind me and went to put on my shoes.

"You might want to close the door, I am leaving." The door to the other room opened, her roommate coming out to perform the task. I hid my face as best I could, snapping a picture hopping to God she wouldn't notice and I faked calling a taxi as I waved turning away.

Outside, just around the corner Yusuke waited.

"Nice job tonight, sure gave us a lot to dream about." Punching him in the arm I hissed through my teeth.

"These shoes are killing me." Taking his arm for support we slowly walked down the empty street "Where did Kurama run off to?"

A sheepish grin was flashed as Yusuke's eyes lit up "Guess he didn't like seeing you sucking faces with fake tan back there." We both snickered away as he made a disgusting sucking noise "You should have seen his face Hana, I had to step away, ominous much?"

Grinding my teeth I was one second away from throwing my shoes in a trash bin "Well he should be thankful it wasn't a guy." The corner of my lips moved upwards as Yusuke made another kissy face.

"Well luckily you were willing to swing the other way. Oh miss expensive ugly nails, ops I tripped." The streets echoes with our animated chatter, the late hour having nothing on us as we continued to make have fun.


	10. Pattern

**PATTERN (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

Covering my eyes, a groan left my lips followed by a heavy sigh. Literally wasted half an hour telling Kurama no, Hell no and burn it. Racking my fingers through my hair, my eyes finally lifted to see a very disappointed look painted on his face. Trying once more he held up a sweater, hexagons of different sizes encompassing my vision. Pursing my lips, my index finger tapped at them twice before I shook my head. Throwing the sweater on the bed, Kurama looked positively lost.

"You have been saying no to everything I have shown you thus far."

Throwing my hands up in the air, my voice rose as well, even if I did not intend to yell at him "That's because you dress like a damn geezer. I get it that you're old but come on." His arms crossed over his chest, eyes scanning the lines forming between my brows "I swear you have patterns on everything. Sit, let me try." Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, he braced himself as we exchanged seats. Opening the dresser I dove in for pants "You want black or another color?"

"Whatever you wish." Looking over my shoulder he looked startled as his eyes shifted from something else to my face. I just shook my head, honestly never took Kurama for an ass man. Throwing a pair of beige pants over my head I heard him catch them. They were simple, yet elegant, perfect for a casual dress up. Looking over at the hangers I flipped through different ironed shirts, changing expressions, all differing depending on what I saw.

"Nope, no. Do you have any plain white T-shirts?" looking back at him, I saw his brows rising, finally pointing with his head towards a lower drawer.

"Not that one Hana." His voice held more agitation that I had heard him exhibit on a regular basis, a face palm following as I just looked at the content. He went pale when I threw at him a pair of black boxers, staring at me like I was from another planet.

"At least your underwear doesn't have any patterns." Looking in a different direction he was just about done with me for the day. Going in for the correct drawer, I pulled out a tight t-shirt and then finally took from the pile on the bed a black sweater. In my opinion it wasn't something that could be worn on its own, that V neck being a bit too much for a man.

"Bottom half elegant, top not so much but not sporty, it should be perfect." A sideway glance towards his previous selections told me everything I needed to know, we did not approve of my choice "You know what, dress how you feel most comfortable. I need to go to work." Collecting my things from the living room, I didn't really want to leave with him frowning at me, but I couldn't afford to be late.

Later on into the evening hours a message drew my attention. Kurama has sent me a picture of him in a suit that I honestly thought was too big for him, good God dude haven't you heard of slim fit? Plus he was over dresses and like an old man, gah! No fashion sense. I just sent him a reply saying _"as long as you're having fun all is good"_ there was absolutely no sense in saying something that might have caused him to feel uncomfortable. I have already told him what my opinion was.

At 21:00 the café pretty much cleared. There would be an overflow of customers when everyone would leave the 22:00 movie from the cinema after which lost people wondering the streets, police officers and ambulance workers would come in for tea, coffee and a small bite to eat, the regulars during the night shift. I heard the bell ring, shouting over my shoulder "Just a minute please" as I finished washing the last cup.

Turning, Kurama stood before me, dressed in what I picked out for him. Getting out from behind the counter, I brought my hands up to my chest, a small squeal leaving my mouth "You look so handsome." I knew from seeing him in front of me that the previous picture was just a ruse from the sly fox. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his cheek.

"Well, it I knew you'd act this way, I would have dressed like this sooner." He looked proud of himself, happy with the small token of affection received.

"Well" I mentioned crossing my hands over my chest and grinning "If you have on you the underwear I chose I will even kiss you." Sending an air kiss his way, his face dropped as he shook his head.

"No, sorry Hana, I actually bought new ones."

Dropping my arms to the sides my mouth opened "Don't tell me it's with patterns."

Shrugging his shoulders he winked at me "Not like you'll get to see them."

Nodding my head, I pressed my lips together "True, this beautiful body is too young for such a geezer."

"Hana." There was both a warning but also amusement in the way he pronounced my name and I couldn't help but smile.


	11. Snow

**SNOW (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

Winters were probably the worst season to go to the temple because the amounts of snow that gathered there would have made anyone flee and turn back without a second thought. Thankfully we had a hoard of strong men, willing to shovel the snow creating paths and roads for us to maneuver through. By us I mean the lesser ones, not as strong, but still important.

With a huff and a bit short of breath I climbed the last set of stairs leading to the temple. I did not expect to hear voices as I tried to discard the snow dust off my jacket. Yukina was out in the yard discussing something with Touya which I was actually surprised to see there since there were no new relocation missions. On the porch, shivering but adamant he could withstand the cold, sat Kuwabara trying to look away from them but still stole glances from time to time. Seeing me provided him the perfect distraction from his current situation.

"Welcome back Hana!" his cheerful voice echoed above the snow gathered on the temple grounds. Yukina and Touya also turned to look over at me, both acknowledging my arrival.

"You'll catch a cold." I pointed to his light clothes "Let me grab you a coat." He tried to protest, but as I entered to leave my bag inside, he didn't say no to the extra layer of clothing I brought out for him "Just us?"

He nodded proceeding to tell me Yusuke and Kurama would join us later on during the afternoon. Hiei was not in sight but I knew he usually was nearby. Hearing Yukina gasp I looked over at the two demons, Touya presenting to her how he manipulated ice, at least that's what it looked like to me.

"He's teaching her how to use her powers?"

Kuwabara pealed his eyes off them, trying to not look bothered at all, but I caught a glimmer of sadness in his eyes "Yeah, not that she will ever need it, I'll always be here to protect her."

"Hey Kuwabara?" he granted me his full attention as I shivered but refused to go inside "Do you think demons don't usually stay with a human because we have a short life span?" his eyes grew wide, forehead creasing as he tried to understand where my question actually originated from.

"I don't think it's that." It was my turn to look surprised "Yukina knows I will die before she does, the years won't probably put a dent in her." He stared at his hands, back hunched as if the years to come were putting so much pressure on him. I let him have him moment, him finally looking back at me later on "I know it's probably for the best to let her be with her kind" A heavy sigh left his chest, pain entrapped in the lines on his forehead "but I can't you know? I love her too much to bare it."

This time my eyes travelled to the demons standing in the snow, the cold as if not reaching them. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I didn't care that I barely managed to warm it up in the depths of my pocket "Yukina also loves you." Adding a smile to my face, the tension lifted slightly from his body "I know that in such a relationship the decision is ultimately up to them, but she made the right choice. You're a great guy Kuwabara." The words burned on my tongue, chest hurting, but at least he smiled a rosy hint in his cheeks betraying his embarrassment.

"Hold on." His brows rose and I froze "Where is still all coming from?" a small yelp left his throat and I almost smacked him to keep him from screaming further "You like someone from the group!" Burying my face in the palm of my hands I groaned. Great job Hana "Don't tell me it's Hiei." Looking at him, I had betrayed my confusion "Kurama? But he's a great guy." Rolling my eyes I wishes he would just stop.

"Doesn't matter. Not like I would tell him." Strong hands grabbed my shoulders, an awkward celebration of jumping up and down making my blood flow. He looked genuinely happy for me, but I wasn't. Unrequired feelings, one sided and no attempts were no cause for celebration. Taking his hands off me it was not my turn to ponder "Please don't say or hint at anything. This is just a silly crush that will fade ok?" his face slowly dropped, mind working past those worried eyes.

"I can keep a secret. But I believe in time you two will grow close." It was like someone jabbed a dagger in my chest. I believed then he would never see my like that, we were so different in more ways than one.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I brushed it off focusing my attention on the white snow "Just drop it please, I don't need this right now."

Suddenly I didn't feel the cold anymore. I have never intended for him to find out, for anyone really. It was just a stupid crush and by the time the snow would melt I would have forgotten all about it right?

* * *

_A/U: I just love Kuwabara so I wanted a small piece with him in the centre of it, hope you enjoyed it._


	12. Dragon

**DRAGON (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

Remembering the early days, how I would try to get along with everyone, a lot of memories surface around Hiei. I was never spared the general glaring, ominous, harsh around the edges demon but he accepted me. I figured it was due to the fact that Kurama was the one who introduced us but I wasn't complaining.

He would train multiple times a week but he kept the hardest training sessions for the weekend since I was there to act as his personal nurse. He would always come to my room late in the night, but one of those many nights I remember clearly.

He came in silent as a cat on the prowl through the open window starling me. Blood dripped from underneath his cloak, running down his right hand. Taking a hoodie from the dresser I put it on winching a bit, thing that he caught but didn't utter a word. Taking his cloak off, I stared at the gash in his shoulder.

"What have you been doing Hiei?"

With a low huff he commanded me to heal. Pointing to the bathroom we both went inside without saying more. This was the usual process, a habit developed over the weeks. In truth I knew he didn't want to ask Yukina for her help just to avoid seeing pain latched on to her cute little face. Pressing my hands against the gash my powers worked. During those days it was a slow process, one that meant me and Hiei would sit in that awkward silence until the deed was done. That night though he was looking directly at me as opposed to the wall, or the mirror, or whatever he decided to usually look at.

The back of his left hand his me against my ribs causing me to groan and stop the healing process. His eyes were fixed on my torso, a short head bob indicated he wanted to see.

"It's nothing, I fell, now sit still." Catching my hand he glared at me, crimson pools freezing me on the spot.

"You're lying, not that I care why but you didn't heal yourself." Looking at my face his brows lifted once he found what he was looking for "Not properly." Poking a yellowish bruise on my cheek I looked away. I was too tired to heal all the way and I knew he would come asking me to be his nurse so I tried to conserve as much energy as possible.

Releasing my hand I actually wondered how come he didn't go using his Jagan. He would usually do that, save him the trouble "I can talk and also heal." A nod was all I needed to continue "My family came to visit." A bitter smile forming on my lips surprised me "To be honest I don't know why they insist on seeing me since it's always the same outcome. We fight, my father gets all violent." looking at the wound it was finally starting to look better "This time I don't know what I did. The moment he saw me it was like" biting down on a trembling lip I inhaled through my nose "he snapped basically."

"He managed to put you down, never allow him that advantage again." His voice nearly startled me, like I had forgotten he was there with me "He kicked you." Very good assessment on his part. Anger grounded me, the tremble in my lip ceasing as my blood pumped faster. Hiei's head turned a fraction to assess my work on his shoulder wound.

"He did." I voiced through gritted teeth "He will likely to do it again."

"If you allow it. Fight back." Staring at him I removed my hands.

"Done." He blinked a couple of time, looking back to where his wound once was. As I looked at his arm, several cuts painted his skin. My hands went on to remove his bandages, revealing the intricate dragon on his skin.

"I can't fight back Hiei, my mom tried to stop him today so she inherited a bruise for herself too." A low growl caught my attention, but I refused to look back at him, instead working on healing the rest of the cuts "It must be something to have strength." The tip of my fingers traced the dark lines "To not fall victim to someone who doesn't want you."

Pushing me aside Hiei got up snapping me out of my daze "Then get stronger and stop fucking feeling sorry for yourself." Then he was gone, that incredible speed making me question my eyesight. Picking myself up from the bathroom floor, I removed my hoodie and looked at myself in the mirror. Now that I had better light I could see the bruise. Usually I wasn't that sloppy, but I needed to head out to the temple. Lifting my shirt, there they were, dark bruises formed since the early morning hours.

I looked like a hot mess, hands dirty with blood, bruised body. But Hiei was right, so damn right. I needed to do something, stop being the victim. So the first thing I did, was grind my teeth, heal my wounds and work harder and better.


	13. Ash

**ASH (What does the fox say style)**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

Finally deciding on Hana has been a draconian process, the path marked by many ups and downs. Once I concluded she cared for me questions swam in my head. Curiosity mostly drew me closer to trying to decipher why she has not confessed, why her attitude towards me hasn't changed and in doing so, playing this game, infatuation set its roots inside me. I would analyze her, push her just a little in order to get a response. Such were the early days of this slow dance, with lingering eyes, timid smiles and a few exchange of words. Meaningless really, enough nonetheless.

One year turned to two and she still hasn't gotten closer, not to me at least. Rumors reached my ears, of her seeing random men. As time progressed I learned it was for one reason only, to kill the loneliness she was faced with. A young woman being set out in the world to fend for herself wasn't an easy task. She worked part time even then, cooked and cleaned by herself so I questioned the amount of time she could find to invest in a relationship. But then again I stood corrected as the friendships she established in the group were also a type of relationship.

I felt my soul tug when she laughed and talked with Yusuke and Kuwabara, pose relaxed, smile bright like she had no care in the world. I knew Hiei visited her at night in order to receive healing. It was in those moments something ugly tried to rear its head out and I kept telling myself I wasn't interested in the girl. How could I let her get close?

When she finally sat in front of me on the school rooftop confessing I was too tired from going back and forth in my head, all scenarios coming to me, each worse than the other. So I let her down once more. Every time I would tell her no, I would not keep a promise, I would force myself to believe it was all for the best. For her safety, so she would never know, never truly see me.

However I would find myself dreaming with eyes wide open then have those dreams turn to ash in my mouth and by my own hands. She stopped seeing other men, stopped throwing her arms around a stranger's neck in an estranged bed and focused more on us.

I would find her in my dreams and the next morning at the temple, sipping coffee with a serene look on her face. On hard days in the city she would hide, not have the courage to complain to us. And then break apart and fall back together during the weekend, facing us with a big smile and a bag full of new tricks.

It took everything out of me to not go after her father. When that broken lip would appear or a bruise trying to conceal itself behind makeup since her powers were just developing, I wanted to hold her, comfort her. I tried once to take her in my arms, but with Hana that was weakness, compassion for all the wrong reasons. Pushing me away she recoiled from my hold, putting on her brave face.

This friendship had reached its end for me long before I finally came clean and she knew. Damn it she knew, she was playing it so precise, pushing my limits further. Or maybe she didn't, surprise being evident in some days. She was getting on my last nerve, stomping on the remainder of my patience. She was overestimating my willingness in this charade. How could she not know? I almost told her yet she was still stubborn.

And then well, there were moments when she would melt me on the spot, twist my perception of her. She felt those moments when I was on the edge of letting go, despite the pain it would have caused, and she would just reach across and take over my thoughts once more. And I fell, deeper and deeper, into what it could be, what I wanted and needed out of her.

Someone to call mine and mine alone.

I promised I would do my best not to hurt her, but I did. I promised I would only do right by her, but I didn't. Yet there she stood, smiling big or telling me off. The biggest mischief she managed to ever pull, stealing the thief's heart. And instead of ash, a new premises was built, new hopes and dreams.

No one will harm her, no one will ever take her away from me.

But then again this is Hana we are talking about. And I know, I just know her wild curiosity will get the better of her, drive me up the walls and her in an impossible situation, one from which she will not be able to escape. Sometimes I think she is trying to push the limits just to see how far she can get away with something.

But Hana don't you know?

There are demons out there, lurking in the shadows, watching you.

How you breathe, how your heart beats, how you move.

Your smell, your habits, your addictions.

There are dangerous creatures out there my dear and you have no idea do you? That the hand you dare to hold has killed, has tortured and stolen. I smell of blood and running away.

Dear Hana, the monster in the shadows is me.


	14. Overgrown

**OVERGROWN - What does the fox say style**

* * *

Once I was accepted in "the gang" and had clearance from Yusuke, I started meeting the rest at random times. Kurama I had known, Yusuke came in second, the third one was Kuwabara. By the time I was introduced to him, he wasn't in the fighting loop as much as before, but that never stopped him from picking fights once in a while with Yusuke.

I may not be a very tall girl, not short either, but when meeting him I had to stand back. He was and is to this day one of the tallest people I have ever met. More than his height, I became fascinated as he was the only human in the group. I was barely grasping all the concepts at that point but I surely wanted to learn more.

One day, when I wasn't set on meeting any of them, I had just taken a different route home, as I wanted to enjoy the sunshine. Passing a street, I had to do a double take as I saw Kuwabara running down the street, yelling "kitty, kitty". Since I knew him a bit by then I decided why not do over and see if I could help. As he bent to look under a car I called out to him. Turning, his face light up.

"Hana, I lost my kitty." Didn't take him as a cat person, more like a dog lover, dogs of great proportions. Offering a smile, we started scouting the streets for his cat "She never wanders outside."

"Hey" I took a step in front of him seeing his gloomy expression "maybe she is still at home, sleeping, tucked in a hiding spot?" he was adamant she wasn't and that Shizuru would have called him if that was the case.

"Shizuru?" that was a new name, but he was nice enough to explain to me who she was and her affiliation with the team.

"Sorry, keep forgetting you haven't met everyone." His smile was sincere, making me feel more comfortable while next to him. Despite the fact that I had been intimidated by him in the very getting, mainly due to his large built, I had learned fairly quickly he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

A meow drew our attention, Kuwabara jumping over a fence in record time. His voice depicted only happiness, me having to struggle to look over the fence. There he was hugging his cat, smiling big as he made sure she was not hurt. Honestly his overgrown heart was probably too big and pure for the world we lived in.


	15. Legend

**LEGEND – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

Gradually she discovered new parts of me. At first she had only known what I showed the entire world. Suichi Minamino had been her classmate, relationship being nothing more than that of acquaintances. I could manipulate her perception of me as easily as I had done to countless before her.

Everything shifted once I entered the classroom one afternoon, my senses being alarmed by her territory. With a glowing hand on a colleague's chest, she was whipping tears from her eyes. That day I showed her Kurama, a fact that scared her, but she learned to accept it. Gradually she stepped closer to my world, it engulfing her whole in the end.

I had always wondered though how she would react once her eyes would witness the final piece, once Yoko would stand before her. The idea burned, wanting to be let out, resolved. Hana was getting used to demons, she knew what to expect most of the times. So would she accept me as Yoko?

Ever since the first Demon World tournament, I have made a choice, never again would I be Yoko however later days lay roots in my curiosity, wishing to emerge, to stop hiding and show her everything.

Standing in a clearing I had been away for some time. Flexing my hand, long sharp claws grazed my skin. These claws shouldn't ever touch her however my skin itched for her warmth. Silver hair encompassed my vision, my eyes shutting tight as a low growl brew inside my chest. Sharp canines hurting my tongue. How could I ever get close to her like this?

A rustle put me on high alert, the energy being familiar. Hiding behind a tree, back hitting the trunk.

"Kurama?" cursing in my head I looked at my hands once more. It was as if I couldn't go back, as if deep inside I actually wanted to show myself to her "Yusuke said you should be around."

"Shhhhhh" the sound left my lips almost like a plea, starling her and also myself. Of course she turned in my direction walking slowly. Just what was going through her mind wandering the forest at night when predators lurked and she would be the tastiest pray? "Stay back."

Silence followed as her approach came to a halt. Her heart rhythm picked up, voice sounding strained "Who's there?" a sense of dread filled my chest, not having time to dwell on it as I sprinted as her territory unravelled. Circling her, I hid once more.

"I am not going to hurt you. Call back your territory." Her muscles tensed hearing the voice behind her. Golden eyes scanned her arms as they slowly rose in the air, territory retreating. She was nothing more than pray, helpless as I approached. A mist covered my mind as I extended a hand towards her, a shudder taking over her as my fingers brushed against her hair. Covering her eyes, towering over her, I watched as her chest expanded, heart fluttering inside her chest "Shhhhhh" she was scared and she had every reason to be. I was nothing more than a stranger, a predator claiming her. Leaning closer to her ear, she flinched "I like you like this, when you are hushed, when you submit." An elbow was thrust in my stomach, lips curving in a dangerous smirk as I caught her hand "When you almost submit then."

"I am not your toy." No, she was right, she wasn't. She was a treasure, fit for a thief like me. Letting her hand go, my claws travelled up her arm, pushing back the hair from her face, leaving her neck exposed.

"No, you are not, you are alive with such wonder." I felt hungry, hungry for her. How much longer could I deny myself? How longer would she prance around in circles, waiting for me to snap? Since when was she the patient one?

Opening my mouth slightly I nipped at her neck, protests leaving her lips "Mine."

"Never." Venomous hate dripped from her tongue as she yanked herself free, fangs ripping through her delicate skin. With blood flowing from her neck, a light engulfed me, blinding and menacing.

Jolted awake, I felt cold, breaths uneven as sweet covered my face. Thankfully it was just a dream.

Never. I will never show myself.


	16. Wild

**WILD – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Before the entire prank following that awful painful song "What does the fox say" I have heard both Yusuke and Hiei calling Kurama "fox" or any derivative from that word. This time wasn't one of those times when I wanted to just piece the pieces together, I wanted to know exactly where he got that nickname from.

It just happened that one day Kurama was up earlier than the rest of the temple and I had been up all night studying. When he entered the kitchen being lured by the smell of coffee, he offered me a small smile. Stretching my hands above my head it was time for a break. Grabbing my cup, we both went outside in the yard, sitting down at the top of the stairs, overlooking the scenery. And then it was when I asked.

"Can you tell me why everyone calls you fox boy?" he looked at me through the corner of his eyes "If it's not a secret." I felt that I needed to add something extra just due to the look he gave me.

"Of course." Turning his body towards me I waited patiently "It's mainly due to the fact that in my early years I was a fox." My eyes doubled in size, mind drawing a blank.

"Umm…a real fox?" chuckling behind his coffee cup he reconfirmed to me his previous words. I was looking at him, not being able to believe my ears "So you learned how to morph into what you are now?"

"No Hana, I took over this body." Nope, my brain completely farted when hearing that. I knew he could see the obvious pain on my face as I tried to understand everything, but he looked genuinely amused by my struggle.

"A demon fox spirit thingy?" laughter left his mouth at the sound of my ridiculous theory, but just for being presented that heartfelt smile I continued "Ok, foxy poltergeist?" he shook his head, placing the coffee cup next to him "Four legged fox phantom. Wait, ghosts are dead, need to be dead to possess bodies." Placing my index finger to my lips "So, a red genuine wild fox?"

"White actually."

Smiling at him, I drew a bit closer "How was it, to be free like that with the entire forest as your home?" his eyes softened as he began explaining to me how he felt. It was one of the most fascination stories that ever left his lips.


	17. Ornament

**ORNAMENT – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

It rained on the day of Genkai's funeral, large dark clouds hanging above us, pouring over the terrain countless tears. We all cried saying our last goodbye to her, all but two people. As if made of stone Hiei and Hana looked to be staring through the master's body, beyond her, somewhere we couldn't reach. They sat behind the flower arrangements however still came closer to pay their respects, Hiei mimicking our ritual.

We all wore traditional clothing, a sea of black taking over the temple. It was one of our greatest losses, one we could not prevent as time stood still for no one. That day all was left to Hana and Hiei and I could not remember for the life of me why. But they looked to be keeping it together more than us. So they helped with the flowers, they served guests, both wearing that emotionless mask. I wondered if one of them would break, would the other break as well?

As Hana approached me with a glass of water I thanked her, taking the object out of her hands. She didn't look in my eyes, keeping her gaze lowered so I felt the need to say something "We all take to grief differently." She stared at her hands anger, just a subtle hint clung to her before vanishing "It's alright to cry."

"No" she spoke low, a darkness diluting her voice "crying will not solve this." A pair of wide clear eyes rose to meet mine. As her head turned slightly I noticed a hair pin decorating her bun. She noticed my line of sight, offering a fake smile "From my grandmother."

"I haven't met her." Trying to hold up the conversation just to distract myself did not pay off.

"You couldn't have, she died in the summer before high school." Her lip then trembled when she breathed in. Swallowing hard her gaze turned away again "She was a great woman, just like Genkai was." The rim of her eyes were turning red as she did her best to hide the pain "Unfortunately I never got to know either of them well." Correct, Hana avoided coming to her like the rest did. She hid, became her own mentor. Taking the pin out, her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Pushing the ornament in my hands, I returned the gesture back, brows pushed together.

"Hana, what are you doing?"

"Put it in her casket." Her hair hid her face "Maybe they can be friends in the afterlife." And with that she fled, walking like a ghost between the countless people in the room. Hiei caught my attention, eyes surely lingering on our interaction. He did not go after her, but I took her role. It was time to let her grieve as well.


	18. Misfit

**MISFIT – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

I do not believe it when people say "it was love at first sight", I find the idea in itself preposterous. Of course you can like someone's physical appearance, it's the very thing that comes in front of you. How the person truly is, who they are is something that comes at a later stage, no one comes with an instruction manual, a resume that helps you understand. In essence a person has just a few seconds to create an impression, all revolving around their outside appearance, clothes, stature, strut. It is in that short time that you make up your mind, raw instinct before ration.

When Hana first came in the classroom she looked to be just like any other girl. She arrived a few days after school started so the teacher took on the task of introducing her. When her time came to say something about herself she just took a forced bow, mechanical even as if that was the first time her body bent that way. It was later on I learned she does not bow unless it's before someone she actually has respect for. In that early meeting, she considered none of us worthy of her respect. To the untrained eyes she looked to be the shy type however I caught a glimpse of a different nature in her eyes. Something playful as if she knew how everything would go. And spite, so much spite that it darkened her. In truth, she was free, away from her family.

That new found freedom did come at a high price. Restless nights, tired eyes and skipping classes. Teachers learned the hard way to not call her parents unless her life was in danger. Her father stormed the school whenever she did something despite her grades being fairly good. Then a new set of bruises married her white skin, but she wore them proud, a wild look playing in her eyes. Every time she tried to prove her worth, without fail he would strike her down. Her mother was not in the picture often as she couldn't handle it. A small woman, frightened, too old in appearance for her age.

Due to the things Hana did in such a prestigious school she became the round peg trying to be fitted in a square hole. No matter how much they tried to make her conform to the norms, she would wiggle her way out of it, becoming her own person, people avoiding her as if she were the plague. In truth? She was just a lost child.

Seeing her and Kaito talking, although they never agreed on anything, raised questions. They were opposites and due to the curios nature of their interaction I also was inclined to check up on it. High school girls would usually blabber and mumble words furiously blushing when looking or speaking to me. Hana on the other hand smirked, cursed and told me what was on her mind, not taking in consideration if her words would bother me or not.

It was later on down the road when she met Yusuke that I saw something different. Two round pegs who decided to screw the norms of the round hole and sought after something bigger than them. That's when she learned to smile more, to belong gradually, to trust her abilities.

Good job little misfits.


	19. Sling

**SLING – What does the fox say style**

* * *

If I am being honest summer is my favourite season to visit the temple. Inside the concrete jungle heat lingers late into the night. Even with all windows open, there isn't a hint of air circling in the apartment. The temperature goes up by several degrees but once I enter the forest road, the shade provided by the trees and fresh mountain air create the perfect temperature. It was an absolute pleasure to sit inside a hammock, soft breeze blowing, birds singing away for you their songs.

All was fine until Yusuke happened.

One particular lazy weekend, I was snoozing away in said hammock when I was rudely awakened, cold water making me gasp. No one was near me but a few feet away Yusuke was laughing.

"Hope you're fucking proud of yourself punk." Surprised I didn't hit the ground when jolted awake he came near me, water balloons inside a bucket, handmade slingshot in the other.

"Want to go hunting?" as much as I wanted to tell him off, those wide eyes of his spelled trouble and I loved it, it made me even forget I had a wet shirt. He had that power, so convincing, confidence radiating off him no matter what he did. Nodding his way we were on our way, him working on aiming for the next victims, me providing the ammo.

Soon enough, laughter and splashing sounds engulfed the temple. Summer was meant for water battles, from water guns fights, to buckets, balloons, hoses, you name it, we got it. Kurama however wasn't always willing to play with us. After surprising him, we wasn't too happy about the wet clothes and book.

Taking out his rose whip, Yusuke's weapon of choice was taken away "You know I can still throw them fox boy." Kurama's look said it all though, he wasn't having it "Pfff, no fun."

Patting Yusuke on the shoulder he turned as I whispered something in his ear. Keeping a straight face, we nodded in unison, Kurama still giving us the stink eye "I am well aware you two are plotting something however I advise against it." Going inside the temple, my eyes lingered on his back. We knew he had a hard week at work, but he usually managed to relax while at the temple. Looking over the book that was left on the porch to dry up, it was about different formulas used in accounting. Yuck, but that means he did not leave his problems back in the city. Time to show him that's not tolerated behaviour.

Minutes later he had to come out of his room since I was taking a hammer to a nail, literally. Placing his hands in his pockets, that slight brow lift signalled trouble.

"What are you doing now?" ignoring his question I just grinned hooking something on the nail. Taking a few slow steps he tried to understand what would be my next move. I know he could sense Yusuke even if he wasn't in plain view. Stopping he was right to be suspicious "Hana?" his eyes shifted from left to right as I pulled on something, gaze widening when he realised that the object in my hand was "What on earth?"

Yusuke came in view, pulling on the new sling shot, two water balloons colliding with Kurama's body seconds later. He just stood there looking from the bra in the door way to me as Yusuke laughed behind me "How is that for a booby trap?"

"Literally" he mentioned pinching the bridge of his nose but still cracked a smile as he shook his head.


	20. Tread

**TREAD – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Sweat coated my forehead, chest expanding back and forth in rapid successions. Aggravation set between my brows, frustration wishing to be set free. The more anger I tried to let out, the worse it got for me, he could find me anywhere. I wasn't one to practice stealth, but the training was really grinding my gears. I couldn't outmatch him, I knew that, but I was making so many mistakes. Bruises formed on my skin as once again a hit stole the air from my lungs.

Raising a hand in the air, I surrendered, indignation coming out of Hiei's throat in the form of a growl. His eyes would burn through me if it were up to him.

"This stinks." Taking a breath of air I straightened myself "I can't use my territory with you."

"What good will that do you?" he spat out, the edge of his voice chilling me "It would only make you more of a target." Crossing his hands over his chest he continued to let me have it "You can't sneak around, seriously I've met trolls with a lighter step than you." Rolling my eyes to the side he stopped talking for a few seconds "You need to focus."

"Look" I said sinking to the ground letting my body relax in the grass "if I don't learn to fight with my territory then how can I become stronger?" the only response he saw fit was his infamous "Hn."

"I mean it." I stood on my elbows looking at him although my arms did tremble from the previous workout "I need to learn to use my power better, not just for healing."

"Then do it you heavy footed troll." Hearing that I actually laughed. He didn't hit me hard since he knew I couldn't take it but my sides still hurt. Glaring at me was enough to get me to stop "If you feel the need to unleash do it."

"But then I would see your soul." His brows lifted slightly, that poker face never changing as he churned the idea inside his mind "I can heal without it, just not as fast." Taking his sword out panicked me. Sitting back up I took a few steps further away from him.

"Show me."


	21. Treasure

**TREASURE – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Over the course of time I have found myself shifting, feelings stirring inside my heart. Once known as the famous bandit Yoko Kurama my objective was fairly simple despite the careful planning behind each process. Each treasure propelled me closer to my one objective, each stolen good more valuable than the previous one.

During my years as a human that treasure was replaced by nonmaterial things. My small family became my most prized possession, friends later on adding to the overall value. Yusuke's sacrifice opened my eyes, allowed me to continue living in order to protect what I hold so dearly. I will forever be in his debt. Kuwabara's gentle heart and loyalty taught me more than I thought was possible. Even if he would never admit it, Hiei's found in them allies, learned to face himself better. Those were not things I could teach him since I lack the ability to be that spontaneous. I need to think things through more than others.

Now as I look around me the selfishness in my heart creeps in. I want to stop time, possess it so that nothing could change. So that mother would never grow old and leave this earth. So that Yukina wouldn't suffer when the inevitable fate reaches Kuwabara. So that I wouldn't see time stealing Hana away from my grasp.

I want to protect them, not stand alone with Yusuke being bitter that Keiko is no more and Hiei trying to add a modicum of comfort to Yukina's shattered heart. We would still be here, souls devoured by indescribable pain. The sort that dries up tears, turn you to stone.

Time, be gentle, protect my treasures a little bit longer…please.


	22. Ghost

**GHOST – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Placing the last of the candy in the glass bowl I turned to Yukina who just finished hanging up some handmade decorations. She has been working on them the entire week, bless her, but they turned out super.

We have been planning this party for two weeks and it all turned out pretty well. Yusuke joined us, placing in the middle of the table a punch bowl. Holding my nose I turned to him "Dude, add more juice or we'll all end up in a coma by the first glass."

Shooing me away before I managed to do anything he told me to stuff and man the fuck up "Plus, you all have those girly fruit drinks." Sticking out his entire tongue he made a gagging sound. Seeing how there was no going back on the atomic punch I went to get in my costume.

An hour later, one by one we started gathering in the living room. Yusuke was the first one, wearing some sort of cloth covering just his lower body, a club in his hand. Pointing at him I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to sort the messy wig on his head with "Oi caveman!" frowning he turned to me, arms dropping to the side "What?"

"Hana, I think you should have chosen something else." Going to look at myself in the mirror I didn't get it. My fluffy white ears were looking ok, my white tail was fine, yellow contacts were not crocked.

"Why, what's wrong with my artic fox costumer?" Kuwabara came in the room, distracting Yusuke from our conversation. The police uniform was looking good on him, but that silly hat would not sit as it should on his head. Yukina to his right was smiling bright, sporting a fairy costume, ethereal wings strapped to her back, shifting with each move she made. They both looked at me, her hands going up to her mouth.

"Ok what? You are freaking me out." Shifting my eyes between them, no one said a word "Fox? Kurama prank? Geez what the Hell guys?"

Keiko's entrance was not as dramatic, her looking over at me, providing a small smile. Yusuke grinned at her from ear to ear, circling his girlfriend who look really good in the Cat Woman costume.

In just a few minutes, Hiei came through the door, no costume and shook his head at all of us. Handing him a beer he looked at me, from head to toes "What?" shaking his head once more, I was given the cold shoulder as he just ignored me. Last to arrive in the living room was Kurama. Turning to him, he went pale. Not that the look didn't go with the vampire outfit but I didn't get why everyone had such a weird reaction.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's wrong with my costume?"

Getting over the initial whatever it was, his lips curved in a forced smile "Nothing, you just reminded me of an old ghost."

"I am a fox, not a ghost. Pfff." Beeline to the punch bowl it is.


	23. Ancient

**ANCIENT – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Earning my powers freaked me out to say the least. After Yusuke came and talked to me about the different worlds out there, demons and power levels, I managed to relax somewhat and get my head back in the game for real. Having Kurama supply me books helped as well, because that way I could learn on my own without having to bother the others. I could wrap my head around the information and store it for my personal use.

What I learned right off the bat was that demons aged different than us humans.

On one of those few rare occasions when I could catch Kurama alone I just had to ask him a question. Fortunately for me since we were in the same class back in high school one day we ended up on cleaning duty. As I was mopping the floors and he was wiping the board I just let the question roll "Can you tell me how old you are."

"Seventeen." He didn't even bother turning around to look at me.

Rolling my eyes I tried again "No, not in you know…" looking over his shoulder a thin red brow rose "human years. How long have you lived for in total?" finally abandoning his cleaning duty he provided me his full attention as I leaned against the mop.

"Why do you need to know this information?" damn this overcurious, over the top suspicious guy. Placing the mop away, I tried to put my best serious face on.

"I am trying to learn more. I am just curious to be honest." He took time to analyse my face, searching more than likely for signs of deceit.

Looking to the side, he inhaled softly before speaking "Over a thousand years old."

My mouth flew open as I blinked several time "Over a thousand?" he nodded reconfirming for me that I wasn't hearing things "Wow." Giving me the stink eyes he probably knew I had more to say.

"Out with it."

Laughing I waved my hand in front of my face "Oh nothing." That look he gave me spelled mistrust "Just that you're old." With a heavy sigh he said nothing as I went on "Like a relic, what face cream do you use?"

"I am going to continue cleaning. This conversation has reached an end." Turning from me I still snickered away. Old fart.


	24. Dizzy

**DIZZY – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Those of us who woke up with powers had been in Mushiyori city. Fate had it in for me since I missed the last train back to the city, so I just slept at a motel. There was no way I would go back to my parents' house when I just left.

That night was a normal one, I took a shower, then went directly to bed, sleeping on my left side. My right arm hurt, fresh bruises painting my skin. Thankfully he didn't hit me across the face for once so in my book that was an improvement. I have always hatted pilling up makeup just to hide the "love" marks after a family meeting.

During the night I woke up due to a constant buzzing sound. There was nothing in the room capable of making that noise so I got out of the bed. Pulling the curtains I froze, goose bumps forming on my skin. Bugs, swarms of bugs flew around, things I have never seen before. I was no bug expert but I have never seen something like that.

I sat there, but they didn't seem to notice me. When I got out I then was baffled by the fact that no one around me could see them. They weren't looking around like crazy, trying to figure out the phenomena. Panic grew in my chest, fear chocking me.

And then I felt something, my body unleashing a thing I could not describe. This power emerged engulfing me, drawing out sounds, eyes witnessing things never seen before. The bugs, the people, I could see sphere's inside them, flames of fire in the each centre. Clear surfaces, cuts, scratches, all looked different.

And then I saw it, I saw myself. Reflecting in a windows I stood there, breaths shaking my body, eyes tearing up and I got it. I saw my soul, I saw my pain. Then the world around me turned dark.

I woke up in a hospital bed, doctors asking me what is the last thing I remembered. I faked an excuse, fearing I would be sent to a different wing if I told them what I actually saw. Hugging myself I stood there, alarms blaring in my mind. Winching at the pain in my arm I took a breath in trying to focus. My hands emanated a light, which didn't feel neither cold nor warm as I traced my skin. And then I saw it, strong coloured bruises healing with my touch. It was then I understood. I had been given something incredible.

Over the next days I continue to use it, learning my limits, how I reacted, when I could push it, when I would be ready to faint.

I found a new purpose.


	25. Tasty

**TASTY – What does the fox say style?**

I could imagine Yusuke being a lot of things, but when he opened the food stand it came as a literal shock to me. I could not see him in front of a stove, let alone his food tasting any good. He was impatient and cooking needed patience, a lot of it.

First time I visited his food cart, I was in awe to say the least. I stood there watching him with a wide stare thinking I was actually dreaming or I ended up in a parallel universe.

"Why are you all bug eye?" throwing the tower over his shoulder his brows rose foot taping on the ground. See? What did I say about Yusuke being impatient?

"Nothing, just that I had no idea you can cook." Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to the dish he was preparing, sipping it before adding in some meat.

"Not like I advertise it." His hand reached for an ingredient I did not quite had time to understand what it was "Plus not like I finished school." One finger shot up in the air "So no decent job." Second finger erect "Couldn't stand a stuffy office." Third one as he lay to me his beliefs on work "Can't stand having a boss."

"I kind of got that." I chuckled. In truth, Yusuke as his own boss was the way to go. Throwing in some noodles in boiling water, he turned to look at me. Whatever he was doing there, it smelled delicious.

"So at least like this I can do what the Hell I want without anyone telling me off." For someone who had to work from a rather small age, I could understand where he was coming from perfectly.

Resting my chin on top of my hand I let out a small sigh "Yup sure beats having to pretend to like your boss or coworkers." Nodding my way once, he again turned to finish preparing my meal. I for one couldn't also take on the task of working in an office. It felt more constricting, something fitting for people that were built differently than me and Yusuke. I am not saying I did not have the patience to pull a job like that off, but I worked better in a different field.

Pushing a bowl in front of me, I smiled, thanking my friend.

"Screw thank you, eat up and pay up." We laughed as I took a pair of chopsticks and tried the food. Again I was left speechless "Well?" he didn't look nervous as he waited for my feedback, but seeing me take another bite and another, he smiled leaning against the counter "Glad you like it."

"I love it" wiping at my mouth I smiled back "Know where I will be leaving my salary from now on."

Puffing his chest, it was then I noticed how proud he was of his realization "Sure beats those awful frozen pastries you sell."


	26. Dark

**DARK – What does the fox say style?**

* * *

I have cheated in the past, used my powers while in the hospital. Unleashing my territory was different though, I tried to let it unravel as little as possible since I never liked seeing all those people suffer. Inside a hospital there is a different kind of pain, sadness, hope even, but I learned to stay away.

We were once inside assisting with an operation, assisting is stretching it, we basically were given permission to watch up close since it was a very complex operation. Why we were allowed to be that close was beyond me. Half of the students couldn't even stomach seeing a person being opened up before them, half were frozen to the bone in fear, a few curious and me? I was working, territory spread inside the operating room, studying, learning.

The misty like substance was circling souls, even for some of the doctors. The odds were not in their favor, but without the operation death was a guarantee. This was just a small chance, a fraction of hope for the patient, the family signing off the papers with teary eyes. She was old, that being one of the reasons why her body couldn't probably handle such an intervention. Her soul did not react to the cutting and prodding, foreign hands and objects inside her body. It couldn't have since she had no idea what was happening at that very moment.

But I saw something an hour into the operation, something that penetrated my brain and stuck with me since then. The outer layer of the soul encompassing the flame started shedding its fine lines, scars, everything slowly disappearing. It became clear. I have only seen that in newborns and no one else and mainly it was applicable just for babies since they had no concept of the pain life can throw at you and what can and can't hurt someone. A blank canvas basically.

Looking at the monitors, I knew they were losing her.

I didn't understand at first as I stared at that clear surface basically dispersing as if it was plastic melting. Then a gasp left my mouth because I got it. Even if I have never seen it before I knew what it meant. As the flame of her soul rose from her body I didn't need to look at monitors to understand. She wasn't dying, she was dead.

The flame lingered as doctors tried to bring her back, as if it was contemplating going back inside that body, looking over the options it possessed. Then just like that, it left the room.

Scars coated the souls still present in the room. Another death leaving its mark, even if most of them knew nothing about her. She was a person, someone who mattered, someone that couldn't be saved.

Calling back my territory I decided to never do that again. The image of her soul leaving, deciding it's enough was haunting me. Questions swam in my head.

Did she want to return but couldn't?

Did she actually understand what was happening?

Did she know she was actually dead?

When I got home, I didn't need food or sleep or water. I just sunk against my apartment door covering my face, wishing I could claw my brain out in order to forget. Death is hard enough when you see if in front of you, seeing beyond it is harder.


	27. Coat

**COAT – What does the fox say style**

* * *

"Hiei?" it was the third time I called out to him, walking deeper in the forest. I was about to call it quits and just go back to the temple. If he wanted to ignore me that was fine. I knew well I couldn't always get him to answer back.

But this time he did, throwing a snarky remark my way he sat there leaning against a tree, hands folded across his chest "What is it this time?" not wanting to take up much of his time, I reached inside my backpack pulling out of it a present. He made no gesture towards my outstretched arms, glaring at the paper wrapping as if there was a monster inside it.

"Geez just take it." Pushing it in his arms he finally took it. Raising his eyes to look at me he glared "It's a present."

Unsure of how to deal with the situation in front of him, he complied to my instructions when I said he could just tear the wrapping open. Holding the present up, he looked at the leather jacket "Why are you giving this to me?"

Rolling my eyes did not appeal to him "It's a present. If you don't like it however I can take it back." He turned it over, analyzing the piece of clothing further, his expression staying the same "You don't really own regular human clothes" I raised my hands as he glared further at me "and I know you don't like them, but you need some when you come in the city. I thought it would suit you."

Placing it under his arm he just nodded to me before leaving. Guess that was the best form a thank you that I could get out of Hiei.

Spoiler, he did wear it and it looked damn good on him.


	28. Ride

**RIDE – What does the fox say style**

* * *

"Easy, that's it." Placing my hand of the steering wheel I steadied the car "Keep it straight. Now let's signal that we want to make a left turn." Kuwabara followed my instructions, green arrow beeping on the board as he pulled on the wheel "Remember to always check the mirrors as well. You might signal your intentions but you are also responsible. Not just other drivers." Nodding he gripped the wheel so tight I thought he was going to break it apart.

Hitting the break, he turned the engine off, staring out the window at the empty parking lot "Thanks Hana, I don't know why but I am really nervous about the exam tomorrow." Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder I smiled when he looked at me.

"There is no need, you know what you need to do, you have studied for it." Patting his shoulder he finally let go of the wheel "You'll do great."

"I hope so, I don't want to fail." Raising my brows I tried to understand where all of this nervousness was actually coming from. I asked if it was because Shizuru would tell him off, but it wasn't that. I asked if it was because he promised himself to get his license on the first try and it wasn't that either.

"Ok, then what is it?" a subtle blush coloured his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I promised Yukina we would go for a ride when I get my license and I don't want to disappoint her." Shaking my head I smiled, of course it was because of her "I have some money saved up and I think I can get a small car to drive around in. Imagine how cool it would be to just ride with her anywhere we want."

"Then let's start the car again and continue practicing, for Yukina." Puffing his chest he gave me an energetic smile, starting the car once more in order to drive around. He listened to all my scenarios, make belief of signs and people in the parking lot with pure determination written on his face.

The following day I waited for him next to Yukina and Shizuru. I honestly felt like he was my own child, I was afraid he didn't get much sleep, that he will be too nervous and make mistakes. I have prepared my speech for both good and bad scenarios.

When he got out of the car the first thing he did was to run up to Yukina, pick her up and spin her around. That's when I knew for certain he did ok and I could finally enjoy the moment.


	29. Injured

**INJURED – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Kaito was the first one to find out about my powers. We in a way knew each other since we were both born in the same town and we would be on the same train most of the time when going back. It was mainly a coincidence because it wasn't like he knew my family or I his, but slowly we started talking even if we held no common grounds apart from the town connecting us.

He was quick to realize the abusive nature of my father, but never mentioned it out of politeness. At the beginning of my journey I didn't try to necessarily hide, making basically the same mistake I did when Kurama caught me. I thought there couldn't be many like me out there. Kaito however didn't walk into my territory. I was at the train station, holding onto the left side of my face, healing away at a split eyebrow and a terrible bruise forming around my eye. Kaito stepped near me, both exchanging a small "hello".

"You too huh?" I turned to look at him trying to understand if he was talking about my newly inherited bruise. Pointing at my hand, I stared at him, trying my best to read into his cryptic message "I can see it." My eyes widened, the action making my face hurt more "Don't worry, you're not alone."

"Do I look worried?" bobbing his head once he let me have that point "Healing for me. You?"

"Taboo." I continued to heal away since I knew I couldn't really control my facial expressions too much and it was clear I would use them more. We talked about it on the train and he promised to present me to his other friends who were in the same jam as us.

"Hey Kaito" I looked away from him as I asked the question "do you think these powers have anything to do with how we really are or really want?" adjusting his glasses he opened the door to a café we both decided on so we could talk more.

"Not really, but I do believe we can shape them in order to fit our personalities." Seeing how I just kept silent he felt the need to say more "Inside my territory there is no violence allowed. You have healing abilities."

"Make your point Kaito." We both gave each other equal dirty looked before he proceeded to speak again.

"I am saying that perhaps, given our mutual grievances involving violence, that your theory is not to be taken off the table."

Looking out the window I sighed since I knew that there would be consequences "Do you practice?" a snort nod as his attention was set on the tea in front of him was all he provided.

"I suggest you do the same." His beady eyes travelled over his freshly steamed lens, me just reaching in my bag for a tissue, offering one.

"I have and I will keep doing so. Maybe one day I will be stronger, make my power count for something more."

From that day we would talk more, engage outside of school when time allowed it. It came as no surprise that he was the one to save me from Kurama that time in the greenhouse, we have after all been spending time together, knowing of our schedules in order to protect and help each other. We ignored the gossips of the other students saying we were actually together. After all he practiced non violence and I healing all the signs of it.


	30. Catch

**CATCH – What does the fox say style**

* * *

"Where is she?" Yusuke's wild hair blew in all directions the wind carried it, the marks darkening his filth riddled skin from the battles fought. His eyes were looking through me, mind stuck on a certain event "Yusuke tell me where she is." His hand finally rose, a trembling limb pointing towards a path of scorched land, all vegetation stripped out of existence by his Spirit Gun.

"I already fired." Digging his hands through his hair the terror of realization burned bright in his eyes "I didn't know." Taking me by the shoulders he shook me "What the fuck is Hana doing here?" slowly I pried his hands off me, anger bubbling to a dangerous point.

Turning I ran in the direction of the blast, eyes scanning franticly from left to right for any sign of her. Even if she somehow managed to survive, if the fate shined on her, she would have been pushed over the edge of the cliff. My vision darkened at just the thought of that.

Behind me Yusuke followed hot on my heels shouting her name. I felt my body shift in an already familiar sensation as I took on the form of Yoko. I needed to be stronger, faster, to cover up more terrain in a shorter amount of time.

"Hana, get out here bitch ass!" however no amusement resided in his speech, desperation coating his tongue. He knew as well as I did that a blast like that could disintegrate her body since she had no strength to oppose it "When the fuck did they take her?" I didn't blame Yusuke for not knowing, he couldn't have since he had been in Demon World, yet I had no desire to relate to him matters that would in no way aid our cause.

My eyes caught a glimpse of the edge, the blood in my veins running cold as I reached it still searching, still hoping for something to catch my eye. A flutter reached my ears, something faint despite the strong wind "Hana."

"What?" Yusuke continued to scout the terrain below "What are you seeing Kurama?"

"Shut up for a second." Leaning over the edge my ears perked, a heartbeat it was clear that's what I heard. Taking a seed out it sprung to life the moment it hit the soil, a sturdy tree with vines for me to control appearing before us. One of the vines wrapped around my waist as I descended over the edge. Blood painted the rocks before my eyes as I continued scouting, feeling Yusuke's eyes on my scalp.

"Hana!" I hoped to everything above that she would answer the voice calling out to her, the voice of someone she stopped trusting some time ago. But I needed her to talk, to answer me because all I wanted to do, all I could do was just save her.

A groan stole my attention, hard breathing making the heartbeat pick up and then I got a lock on her. To my right, hanging on for dear life "Hana!" her eyes locked with mine, pain coating her face "Hold on I'm coming." Rocking from left to right my mouth instructed her on what to do, yet she shook her head "I need you to trust me. I'll catch you."

"No." her voice trembled as she struggled to maintain her grip. She was scared, being all the way up, hurt, blood covering areas I could see.

"Hold on then." I started creating more momentum, until I almost reached her "Don't let go." When my body collided with hers, she let out a strangled huff, the motion probably causing her more pain than the one she was already in. But I had her, she was in my arms "How? How did you manage?"

Looking up into eyes she didn't know, a part of me, at the back of my head told me she was resourceful, more than the credit I provided the trembling girl in my arms "I healed myself and that fucker that kidnaped me, used him as a meat shield." Looking below us I didn't ask her what fate he suffered, I just regretted not being the one offering that cruel fate.

"It will be alright now. You're safe with me."


	31. Ripe

**RIPE – What does the fox say style**

* * *

Kurama's POV:

Checking my clock for the second time, it was clear Hana was being late, however I didn't want to call her just yet. It has already been fifteen minutes since I have been sitting in front of her apartment building, offering an awkward smile to an old lady who passed me more than once and asked all of those times who I was looking for and what my business was. I certainly hope she had not forgotten to buy a third item.

A couple of minutes later, casually walking on the street, Hana came in view. Once she saw me, a hard face slap followed, thus confirming it for me. She forgot all about our date for the evening.

"I am so sorry Kurama. Got caught up at the hospital." She looked worn out, sick and tired of the day she had to face. Offering her my best smile I assured her there was no harm done.

"We can reschedule for another night." Running a hand through her hair I was almost ready to call the restaurant in order to cancel the reservation and just call it a night.

"Can we just stay in, go to the corner, get something to eat and just chill?" I was inclined to decline and just let her put her feet up and relax, however lately we have had less and less time to spend together and that look in her eyes was pleading me to say yes.

Taking her in my arms I hugged her tight, some of the tension in her body leaving her "We'll do anything you want and long as you are not too tired."

She was having a harder time juggling everything and it showed in the lack of patience she was beginning to exhibit, more than usually now. She would be late, cancel plans so having her struggle to meet me was heartwarming.

Once we managed to eat something and were already drinking the second glass of wine she truly relaxed, relating to me her latest predicament. I listened, devouring every piece of information she was willing to share with me, noticing as months went by how she trusted me more, learned to be relaxed in my presence and frankly I in hers.

Resting her head against my shoulder I held her close to me as we both watched a random movie on television. I was not paying attention on the images displayed, deciding to run my own movie at the back of my head. The perfume she was wearing was the same she had on when we shared our first kiss, the first meaningful one, where no games were played or any of us had any masked intentions. It was just me wanting her and her me.

"This movie is shit." Chuckling I just nodded as a response to her statement, it wasn't good at all and surely will be forgotten in the near future as it held no purpose for us. Noticing she lifted her head I turned to look at her.

"Want me to change the channel?"

Gently she shook her head, body leaning closer, her lips finding mine. It wasn't that we haven't kiss before since we have, however that night Hana felt different. As she slid onto my lap, legs spread on either side of mine and her tongue travelled past my lips it felt like I was melting against her. Each kiss held a different meaning, passion and desire delivered with how she moved, how she pressed against me.

We have not been intimate, the relationship not passing a certain stage. It was not a matter of not wanting her, it was a matter of finding the ripe time to even attempt such a thing. To know what to say to her, how to say it to her, to even suggest it. Apparently she knew best. I didn't dare break away, the sound of my heart beating in my eardrums drowning out the movie displayed as we continued to kiss, her hands tangling in my hair before lowering, fingers working swiftly in undoing the first two buttons of my shirt. It was clear to me she had other intentions.

"Hana" opening my eyes while still tasting her on my tongue I looked at her, hands stopping hers "what are you" she didn't let me finish, claiming from my parted lips all those kisses that she had been deprived of for years. Managing to earn a moan as she grinded against me I cursed in my head. At that point it wasn't that I wanted to conceal my arousal as that was not possible, it was all about managing to contain myself if such a thing was even possible with her on top of me.

But how could I do that when her lips left mine and found a home against my neck? My hands also had a different idea than my logical brain, desire managing to set its vail over me. As I ran unsteady fingers under her shirt, just now discovering uncharted territory, the heat of her skin made me want to take every clothing item off her, to finally feel her against me "Do you really want to do this?" her hands worked too fast on the remaining closed buttons, chest bare, exposed to her touch. She wasn't looking for prelude as she whispered a small yes against my ear, voice sending heat waves down my spine.

My head was spinning as if she short-circuited all my connections when she pushed me on my back, getting between my legs, her hot tongue running against my stomach "Wait please" was the only thing I managed to get out. Looking up at me, more heat rose to my face seeing her in that position. Her face had mischief written all over it, eyes hungry for more.

"Sorry Kurama, not this time." she reached for her shirt, taking it off and I was so mesmerised that I did not realise what else she was up to until I heard my belt, her fingers managing to open the button above my zipper. Pulling myself up slightly I felt out of breath as I swallowed "Ok, what is it?" I expected her to be mad however there was concern in her eyes coupled with a bit of disappointment. In all fairness I was disappointed in myself.

"There is nothing wrong." Her brows rose and that was when I saw a hint of anger "Especially not with you, please believe me." My eyes lost the focus on her face, lower areas being more appealing.

"Want to take it slower?" looking back at her I honestly felt like performing on myself a face palm.

Her hand slid down my leg as she leaned closer "No, that is not the case, I just need…" how could I make her understand something she did not know. How could I tell her that I need a levelled head at all-time even though I want to devour her? I craved making her mine.

"More time?" I wanted to say yes, make it easier on me, but my mouth refused to lie. A part of me, that part I wanted so badly to keep away from her also wanted her. All of me, every bit of me yearned to belong to this woman's touch.

"I need to stay in control Hana, I am a demon after all." She rolled her eyes at me, at the half lie I verbalised "I am not saying any harm will come to you." Like a cat she crawled closer kissing me once more.

"I understand, but if you let me wait years again I am jumping you." Smiling I promised her that was not the case, after all who could resist the temptation for that long? Especially when she kissed mr over and over "Until then" she parted from me, her fingers pulling down my zipper "I get to play with you." as her lips found mine again, teeth gently biting down on my lower lip, her hand slid inside my pants, an involuntary short gasp escaping me. I felt her smirk against my mouth as I felt all reason and logic escaping me, succumbed to her touch. Oh how I wanted this.

However my fingers reached her wrist after a few strokes, eyes finding her face again "Perhaps it would be best to take it slower." so that I wouldn't lose my mind, not recognise the sounds leaving my mouth "Like this." pulling her on top of me it was my turn to explore.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies, this small prompt was a promise for Roseeyes since we made a bet. If she had a prompt with Hiei as a hooker I would use the last prompt for a scene involving Kurama and Hana being more intimate. So there you have it, hope I did not disappoint with the last prompt for this years Inktober challenge. **


End file.
